


Diversity costed a lot (but was totally worth it)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Abu Dhabi GP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Sebastian Vettel's Diversity helmet was auctioned and sold for a bid that made the German proud.What he didn't imagine is that the person who bought it was no other than Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Diversity costed a lot (but was totally worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Ah, what a better way to celebrate Christmas than with a Sewis drabble.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

Lewis and Sebastian were at their home in England, just arriving from the Middle East after the last race of the season.

The German was on a phonecall while the Britt was looking for the boxes with Christmas ornaments to start decorating, since they didn't have a chance to do it before because of the races. He couldn't understand much of what they were talking about, but it was something related to the auction of the helmet for charity purposes.

Sebastian came over and wrapped his arms around his neck.

—Can you believe it Lew? Two hundred and twenty-five thousand! There are crazy wealthy people in this world. -He smiled.

—Or very generous. But of course I can believe it. It's worth that number.

—A helmet isn't worth two hundred and twenty-five thousand euros, you and I both know that.

—It's not the helmet itself what matters, it's what it represents. If you think about it, two hundred and twenty-five thousand is not a big deal when it comes to charity and helping those in need.

—It's still crazy, maybe I should call the person to thank them, or send them a card.

—The card is fine, Seb. You don't have to go to all that trouble! -Lewis said, rolling his eyes and kissing his cheek to finish the conversation. Then turned around to focus his energy back on the decorations.

—Lew, you're acting strange. Is everything all right, love? -He asked sitting next to him and also starting to open the boxes.

—Yes, sure.

—Don't be jealous of an anonymous buyer.

—I don't think that's possible. — said laughing. Seb arched his eyebrows in disbelief.

—Aha. Well, let me help you with that.

"If you only knew," Lewis thought, as they mounted the tree.

Seb didn't insist on the matter anymore, to Lewis' relief. But the helmet thing popped back in the Christmas morning.

—Merry Christmas, baby!

—Merry Christmas Lew!

They said as they exchanged gifts. Lewis chose to give him a watch that had their numbers engraved on the back, and also a motosport history book that Seb had mentioned earlier that month.

On his side, Sebastian gave him a necklace, nice  
expensive underwear and a mini replica of his diversity helmet, knowing how much the other one liked it.

—I know you wanted the original, but I hope you like the replica just the same.

—It's okay, It's true that's my favorite helmet of yours and is meaningful for the podium, but... two hundred twenty-five thousand?! it's not as if I would allow you to give me such an expensive gift. The replica is fine for now. -He said laughing. Seb shut him up with a kiss.

*******

The next day, Lewis opened the door to receive a package he had been expecting for several days. He hoped it would arrive by Christmas, but was not so lucky.

He went inside with the box and opened it, not realising that Sebastian was behind him, getting to see what it contained: the prize from the auction.

-—I don't understand! It's.. Was there a problem? I must call UPS immediately. -Sebastian was running around looking for the phone.

—No. There was no problem. -Said the Britt, reaching for his hand.

—But the helmet and the cards are here! They didn't reach the person who bought it.

—Of course they did. They are for me. -Sebastian froze.

—What?!

-—I couldn't help it, I swear! It's a very special helmet Seb, and for a very special cause. The least I could do was register with my brother's name and bid. But then I kept on doing it and almost by accident I ended up winning.

—For God's sake Lewis!

—I know it's a lot, diversity costs a lot, but like I said, it's worth it.

-—It's the nicest metaphor I've ever heard you say, ugh come here...

And so they merged in a kiss full of feelings that even brought tears to the blond man's eyes, just thinking about how Lewis spent so much money for one of his favourite helmets... His heart was beating hard and fast with love and pride for his man.

Lewis smiled, and held him tighter in his arms. The helmet, that had been the most relevant topic of conversation of the week, taking a back seat out of the spotlight.

What mattered most now was them, together, about to start a new year full of hopes and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 as well! God It seemed like yesterday that I started writting and now I have 40 damn works.
> 
> Hope to keep having your support this incoming year as well.
> 
> Lots of love, Julie  
> (JustcallmeJuliett in tumblr)


End file.
